rythiaefandomcom-20200213-history
Eastern Empire of Sacred Rythia
Also known as ‘The Empire’, the EESR is the largest country in Feronia, with around 40,000,000 people ruled by the empire. History In ancient times, the Rythian Empire covered most of Feronia. However, so great was the strain of governing such a large area that, over fifteen hundred years ago, the empire split into northern and southern halves. These two Rythias drifted apart, and grew separate culturally. Neither came to the aid of the other when each was assailed by barbarian hordes during the Crisis of the Sixth Century, and both lost vast swathes of territory to conquest and settlement by foreigners. The situation got so bad that both empires managed to lose their hold on Rythia itself, the capital of the empire since ancient times. In the next 250 years, the empires stabilised themselves, but neither could regain Rythia. The southern empire had shifted its capital to Nicopolis and now had more in common with its Elossian neighbours than it did with its Rythian namesakes. Similarly, the northern empire had moved across the Rythian Sea to the Hadesh, and the capital was now Hannopolis. This left continental Feronia divided between fractious warlords and riven with bloody feuds and pointless tribal squabbles. The most powerful warlord was Caroline The Great. A military and diplomatic genius, she used force of arms and her golden tongue to control a large area of land in the former Rythian Empire. Respected and feared by her peers for her skill, she was able to play the two ancient empires off against each other and be acclaimed by both emperors as a queen. Being such a powerful figure, Caroline became the ruler to whom other rulers turned when they needed help. Eventually, she was called on by the papacy for aid. The papacy was embroiled in a conflict with Odo, king of the Valegonians, over the appointment of bishops. Odo wanted his bishops to be priests of Kord and Erythnul, but the pope – a Cuthbertine – refused to appoint any priests of chaotic or evil gods. As a result of this, Odo was besieging Rythia and generally making a nuisance of himself. The pope, Melkhior, called on Caroline for aid. Caroline led her armies to Rythia, captured Odo, and routed his forces. At the victory celebrations held after the siege, Melkhior crowned Caroline as the new empress of Rythia. With this act, the Eastern Empire of Sacred Rythia was founded. In the intervening millennium, the empire has experienced its highs and lows, from expansion to contraction, tyranny to democratisation, anarchy, war, famine and strife. But through all this, the empire has come out strong and still standing, and remains the preeminent force in Feronia today. People and Population Approximately 40,000,000 are subjects of the empire, from all races found in Feronia. The largest groups are the dwarves and the humans, and the largest minorities are the gnomes, goblins and the halflings. In addition to this, most of the rest of the people of Feronia look to the emperor and pay homage to him, even if they are not subjects of the empire itself. This is because kingship is conceptualised within the Old World as being a dignity derived from an emperor. Government From the administrative capital of Kaisenberg, the empire is ruled with a light touch. The empire is made up of dozens and dozens of semi-independent states, ranging in size from a free town ruled by an elected mayor to large kingdoms ruled by hereditary monarchs. Thus most areas of the empire are governed differently to other areas. Each area, however, has a common emperor. The emperor serves as the final legal authority in the land, resolving disputes between lords and kings, and having the power to compel his vassals to act in certain ways. The borders of the empire can be somewhat amorphous, and in the borders, there are states who owe fealty both to the emperor and to a foreign king, or which are actually ruled by a foreign king themselves. The empire is an elected monarchy. When the incumbent emperor dies, a conclave is held of the lords spiritual and temporal, a group of the most powerful and influential rulers within the empire. These electors then vote for a new emperor, who is crowned by the priest of his choice (Originally this had to be the pope of Rythia, but the rules were changed when Carloman the Unsteady fell out with the papacy). Membership of the lords spiritual and temporal is difficult to gain. To be honoured with the rank, a lord must pass a vote by the existing lords, but if one lord objects, then the applicant is rejected. Similarly, the emperor must consent to the election. The emperor can strip an elector of his position, but this rebuke remains temporary until the death of the emperor, at which time the remaining electors vote on whether or not they should make the loss of grace permanent. If the lord is not stripped, then his position passes on to his successor with his title. The current emperor is Wermund the Blind, second of his name. The current lords temporal and spiritual are: *Earl of Anglia *Count Appennate *King of Ardania *King of Aristabrandt *Duke of Aurunburg (suspended) *Landgrave of Bavaprus *Duke of Brant *Duke of Brazenland *Duke of Francisca *Grand Master of the Franciscan Knights *Duke of Halmhold *King of Jutunland *King of Konegsland *Duke of Magoburg *Duke of Mickland *Archbishop of Moene *Prince of Neuberg *Archbishop of Orgberg *Franz IV von Satra - Archduke of Padania *Pope of Rythia *Doge of Salin *Margrave of Schicepf *Earl of Swahland *Pope of Sylvania *Doge of Valegone *Grand Duke of Weirgenland *Grand Prince of Weirmark Religion Throughout the empire, most gods of the Rythian Pantheon and Norse Pantheon are worshipped (along with some others). The largest two faiths are those of Saint Cuthbert and Pelor, and the developing rift between those two faiths is starting to have some impact on the politics of the empire. Constituent States Below is a list of states of the empire. Where a state is indented, then its title is held by the ruler of the state above either personally or by his gift. *Abnoln *Anglia **Barn **Pelotzeberg **Quinn *Anheim *Animberg *Apennate **Lautern **Neuberg **Simmern **Sulzan **Veldenz **Zeihan *Ardania *Aristabrandt *Aurunburg *Azashar *Bamland *Bavaprus **Staapf *Brant **Anthorpe **Drest **Nim **Limpzig **Stahl *Brazenland **Camin **Halmstad **Malgenburg **Pomerol **Vern *Brelten *Burg *Coburg *Cornhold *Francisca **Blimp **Hennigburg *Franciscan Knights **Franciscan Padania **Francon **Inryth **Kobbes **Sasalaz *Fraul *Gamfurt *Halmhold **Braggenburg **Callenburg **Grunhagen **Kelhold **Lunenburg **Sikenburg **Wolfenburg *Innsbrandt *Jutunland **Ausia **Falklund **Flint **Haiders **Halmlund **Oberjisse **Propfen **Riib **Ubericht *Knights of St. James ** Holne *Konegland *Magoburg *Marinia *Medio *Melantze *Mickland **Gistrontheim **Rentenburg **Schwiren **Strelinsk *Miltheim *Moene *Nayerath *Neuberg *Niezck *Nordgau *Orgberg *Padania **Anschland **Anschwicke **Boff **Breslan **Satra **Swahlish Padania **Trest *Pontehost *Relitsk *Reuten *Rothenburg *Saevorn *Salin *Schicepf *Sconsse *Sed *Sind *Sportsheim *Swahlburg **Aunburgh **Baddenland **Durlach **Numenberg *Syron *Tern *Torquen *Valegone *Vortholm *Weirgenland **Bas **Bench **Stein *Weirmark **Franklin **Johannsberg **Reichenburg *Wertheim *Whitgard *Windsheim *Wolfheim *Wololo Category:Place Category:Country Category:Feronia Category:Eastern Empire of Sacred Rythia Category:Empire